


Backstage

by HylianHeroine2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time Having Sex, Composer Castiel, Couch Sex, Cowgirl Position, Dean Winchester Has a Panty Kink, Dean Winchester loves orchestras, Dean Winchester's Taste in Music, Dean needs to learn to knock, Gay Sex, Having Sex to Music, M/M, Minor D/S Undertones, Music Lover Dean Winchester, PWP, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HylianHeroine2/pseuds/HylianHeroine2
Summary: The one in which Castiel is a pretty famous composer, conductor, and even a bit of a cellist himself.And Dean, well, he needs to learn the importance of knocking.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 93





	Backstage

Backstage

Dean walked down the halls of the backstage, this concert hall was much nicer than others he had been in, with carpeted floors, nice artwork of famous and upcoming concerts or performers hung on the eggshell white walls.

A very special badge hung on his waist.

He had recently won a VIP, all expenses paid pass to a meet and greet with the orchestra players of Heaven’s Host. Normally, he didn’t like classical music or orchestras. He was a rock fan through and through. His leather jacket and classic ’67 Chevy Impala said it all.

But, he did have a soft spot for this traveling orchestra. Not only were they used in a ton of movies that kicked ass, but their conductor and composer, Castiel was defiantly something to look at.

He could almost say he was in love, if, you know, he was a complete loser. Still, he kept this specific love of Castiel’s orchestral music on the down low, his dad would shake his head in disappointment, and Sam, his baby brother, would tease him awful. 

Then he’d have to beat his brother’s brains in, and he didn’t want to do that, least not at this moment. 

Either way, whether it was a blessing from the God’s or sheer dumb luck, he was in a backwater town, eating in a random café, watching a random TV when an announcement came over the café’s radio.

Call this number now, win the 66 th caller spot and get the chance of a lifetime to have a meet and greet, and spend a day with the composer and conductor of Heaven’s Host, dinner and accommodations paid for by the radio station.

He fumbled with his phone, the café had shitty cell service, so he raced out to the parking lot and called the number.

It failed to go through as Sam started to call him at the exact moment. He cursed his brother out, hung up, and tried again, sure he lost his one opportunity to gush over Castiel in person.

Then, a miracle happened, he had won, they congratulated him over the airwaves, Dean having at least enough forethought to give a fake name, and this upcoming Thursday, he would be flown out to meet the group.

He called his Uncle Bobby at the mechanic shop and told him he needed Thursday off ASAP, he was calling in the favor Bobby owed him. Bobby only huffed, probably rolled his eyes, and told him to have fun.

Meeting Castiel would more than makeup for the terror of flying out to Galveston. Least, that’s what he kept telling himself as he white-knuckled the arms on the seat of the plane.

With a determined sigh, Dean finally stopped at the door marked Private, Composer Suite, and twisted the knob to walk in. He did have a VIP pass after all.

Castiel, unaware of Dean’s over joyous moment of winning the contest, and having to have a mild panic attack on the plane down here was currently enjoying some alone time in his Private, not to bothered dressing room.

Usually, when they landed in a new place, as the concert halls got everything set up, the different players of his orchestra would go their separate ways, tuning instruments, chatting with friends they found along the way, or go hit town until the rehearsal and then actual concert.

Castiel would almost always be writing a new piece, checking his instruments, or hell, just taking a nap, he never got enough rest on the road.

Today, on the other hand, he was feeling a bit frisky, and the meet and greet with Dan wasn’t for another hour, so why the hell not. He sat back on the couch of his dressing room, his signature trench coat hung neatly on the hook behind the door, his button-up and tie on the couch next to him. The white undershirt he usually wore to keep cool the only thing left on his upper half. His pants and briefs around mid-thigh, he at least had some preservation. 

His hand wrapped loosely around his cock, teasing it slightly, trying to pretend it was a stranger’s hand instead of his own. His calloused fingers running over the thick vein running along the underside.

Then he went a little harder, grasping it, and jerking in time to the music playing in his room. Yeah, he played his own music in the room, and he got off to it, sue him.

It was one of his more sensual pieces and was frequently used, at least parts of it, in different movies where the romantic leads were getting it on. He specifically wrote it to be a very steady beat and slowly build up to a more intense melody that would nearly always guarantee him to end it all with a bang.

Truly, this love of his own music was to be his downfall. He didn’t hear the door open, nor did he hear the gasp of a person who beheld the sight before them, his own eyes screwed shut in pleasure. When he did open them at the sudden introduction of cold air hitting his hot skin, he flushed even more at seeing a very flustered young man standing at the door, shock, and awe written all over his face.

He then looked down, and passed the obvious erection straining in his new guest’s tight jeans, was a tiny piece of plastic that said VIP backstage pass.

Dammit.

“Mr. Novak, sir, I am so sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude like this.” Dean stumbled over his words as they flew out in rapid succession. Well, he could at least die happy now, he got to see how big Castiel was, a check off his bucket list for sure. 

Castiel smiled, a deep genuine smile, one that Dean was sure had a hidden meaning to it. “Close the door, Dan.” Dean did as he was told but stood by it just in case.

“Uhh, it’s actually Dean. I lied to the radio station.”

“Hmm…why?” Castiel went back to softly stroking his cock, Dean’s eyes trained on it. He blushed and rubbed the back of his head as he spoke.

“Well, truthfully, while I love your music, I didn’t want to be teased by my family. Most of us are rock or metal fans. Orchestral, not so much.”

“Huh, well, I feel honored. Breaking from family traditions for my music.” He huffed, almost in exasperated fondness. “Tell me, Dean, do you always walk into private areas without knocking?”

Dean froze, unsure of how to respond. Castiel took the opportunity to continue. 

“I’m sure you were taught the importance of knocking on a closed door before just waltzing it.” He raked his eyes over Dean’s frame, heavily muscled, some nasty looking scars on his hand, from a very hands-on profession. Since he didn’t run screaming from the room, Castiel had assumed that Dean at least found this situation hot.

Maybe he could use this to his advantage.

“If not, I’m sure I could remind you.” He drawled out, his gravelly voice sending a chill down Dean’s spine. “If you want that is, I don’t take advantage of people.”

Dean unglued his tongue from the roof of his mouth and cleared his throat to try and get rid of that lump that formed. “Uh, yeah, sure, I would like that.”

Another check from his bucket list.

Crooking a finger, Castiel beckoned him close. He watched as Dean stumbled in close, nearly tripping on his feet. “Strip, place your clothes on the chair over there.” He looked down and saw Dean was wearing cowboy boots. “Leave your boots on though, need to leave some modesty, right?”

Dean swallowed thickly but nodded and started to remove his jacket, the leather old and cracked in some places. He placed it gently over the arm of the chair and then removed his shirt, the tattoo on his chest was from a pretty famous book series and he was a secret fan.

“Unnatural fan, are you?”

“Heh, yeah.” The angel introduced at the beginning of the fourth series is freakin’ hot. He groped for the necklace around his neck. “Umm, this necklace is special to me, can I leave it on?”

Castiel nodded, removing his undershirt. “You may.” As he rose from the couch, he saw something peeking out from under Dean’s jeans. Walking over, he smirked when Dean lowered the waistband of his jeans and across that rather tight ass was a pair of bright blue, satin panties. The waistband was black, along with the intricate lace design decorating the front and the little bow sitting right above his public bone. 

“I see another thing I would like you to leave on.” He gently caressed the other’s backside before squeezing harshly. “Least, until I take it off you.” Before Dean could respond, or even get embarrassed, he was shoved roughly against the wall, his hands stopping his nose from getting smashed into the unyielding brick.

“Bend over, as far as you can,” Castiel commanded. “Spread your legs.” He ran his hands over Dean’s back and down to his legs, admiring the hard muscle. Dean did as he was told, and could feel his face grow hotter than before, his heart thumping against his ribs. Was he really about to do this, with Castiel of all people?

He hoped so.

“Hey, Cas, man, before we start, should we set up a safe word something?”

“Cas?” Castiel questioned. 

“Uh, yeah, if that’s okay.”  _ “Please say it is.” _ He thought. Castiel hummed.

“Only my family used to call me by a nickname, though it was Cassie and I hated it.” He leaned in and kissed along Dean’s jawline. “I rather like yours, I’m okay with it.” Placing a rather gentle kiss to the shell of Dean’s ear he continued. “And yes, safe word. I rather like the traffic light system, though if you prefer a word, you may.”

“Traffic light is good.”

“Perfect.” Cas reared back and smacked Dean’s rear end, making the blonde man jolt in place. “Since I am teaching you a lesson, I prefer to be called sir.” He forced Dean to look at him with a firm but gentle hand on his jaw. “So, what’s your color?”

“Green, sir.”

“Good.” Castiel set to spanking him again, slowly, letting the fire of his hand barely lick at Dean’s heated skin before it was ignited again with another smack. The way the satin moved with his hand as he thoroughly punished Dean was mesmerizing, a dance in of itself. The song on his playlist changed, another arousing one, and one he could easily spank too.

All four minutes it. 

Dean, on the other hand, felt his palms grow sweaty and his knees weak. He had always fantasied about someone spanking him to this song, his last boyfriend, Benny, tried, but he couldn’t get the beat down right.

But Castiel, well, he had long memorized his music and would play it perfectly out on Dean’s ass. His cock stood hard and proud in his favorite panties, the material growing cold with the pre-come weeping from the tip.

“Don’t come little boy, not until I say so,” Castiel warned in his ear. “You won’t like your punishment if you do.” 

“Yes, sir.” Dean’s shaky voice spluttered out. He bit his lip and swallowed the moan that tried to bubble out, he wanted this, he wanted a punishment, but if he did disobey Cas, he might not get a reward for taking it so well. 

“As I saw earlier, you like wearing the cowboy boots, interesting attire, if I say so myself.” Castiel stepped back, his spanking song finally finished. He reached over and hit a button on his phone, turning off the music shuffle. When he turned back, he took a moment to admire Dean’s mostly nude form. He lightly grazed a hand down Dean’s ass, tracing the curve down to the top of his thigh. Dean vibrated on the spot, his thighs normally made him soft when someone tickled them, but Castiel, well, his tickling nearly made him come right then and there. He sweated and replied.

“Well, had to be like my hero, Doctor Sexy, he gets all the ladies with these.” Castiel chuckled softly.

“Steve Bacic fan are you?” He pulled his hand away, only to quickly slap the satin covered backside before him. “You know, I did a lot of pieces for their show. I think my most notable one was for his first appearance, coming from the elevator in episode one?” He leaned in and nibbled on the shell of Dean’s ear. “You know, when he’s walking in slow motion, having just come from a make-out session with Doctor Piccolo? His hair disheveled, lab coat open, showing the hastily put back together scrubs.” 

Dean felt his heart in this throat, of course, he knew that was one of Castiel’s pieces. That’s how he knew about him in the first place.

Another spank landed on the other cheek. “Tell me, how many times did you touch yourself to that scene? Hmm? Once, twice? More than you can count? Tell me, Dean. I’m dying to know.”

Hanging his head, he replied. “A lot, I’ve lost track.” Castiel chuckled again, moving to plant kisses along Dean’s tanned back. 

“Thought so, I composed that piece to be devastatingly sexy, meant to turn people on.” His fingers ran under the lip of the panties, exposing the skin as he drew them down, just barely though; showing off his impressive handprints. “You’ve been a good boy so far, learning your lesson, would you like a reward?”

“Yes please, sir.” Dean choked out. 

“Color?”

“Green! Sir.” Dean nearly screamed, he needed this now. Castiel moved away from him, he turned to see him grab his phone, and start walking back over to the couch, the large ebony wings tattooed on his back made Dean’s heart soar. Castiel sat and patted his lap.

“Come here, straddle me.”

Dean didn’t need to be told twice. He pushed away from the wall and walked over, trying not to run like he wanted. Putting one knee on the soft couch, he moaned a little as Castiel’s hands wrapped around his back and drew him in closer, those chapped looking lips, which were surprisingly soft, dancing across his bare chest and stomach. He dropped his head on to Castiel’s shoulder, letting out a shuddering breath as he did so.

Castiel took the opportunity to find one pink nipple and take it into his mouth, he smirked at the loud gasp of “Cas!” that tumbled out with it. He grasped the edge of the panties and pulled them to the side, his fingers exploring, looking for the tight entrance, hidden between those perfect cheeks.

What he did find surprised him. He pulled away from Dean’s chest. “Not knocking, cowboy boots, panties, and you prepped yourself with a plug?” He titled Dean’s face to look at him. “Were you wanting something like this to happen?”

“Heh, well, I was supposed to spend the entire day with you, and well, if it happened, I wasn’t going to say no.” He grinned.

“Very naughty indeed.” Castiel purred as he pulled Dean down for a kiss. His lips glided over Dean’s simply from down much the other man had been licking them to keep from creaming himself. When he licked his bottom lick, asking for access. It was granted in a heartbeat and he could taste the other, Dean tasted like cheap whisky and another rather delicious flavor he couldn’t place his finger on, still, it mixed well with the aftertaste of last his drink, a honey-infused herbal tea. 

Nimble fingers reached into the waistband of the panties and gently worked the plug from Dean’s hole, admiring how the ring of muscle enveloped his exploration lovingly. He pulled away and said. Dean, in my coat pocket over there is some lube. “Be a good boy and retrieve it for us?”

Dean shot off his lap at record speeds and hurried over to the famous trench coat. The little packet of lubrication was hidden deep in one of the inner pockets, and he hurried back over, wondering if he could convince Castiel to wear it if and when they did this again. Taking the packet, he ripped it open and spread it liberally on Castiel’s cock, then climbed back on.

“Eager, are we?” Castiel pulled Dean’s panties to the side again. “Color?”

“Green sir, please, green.”

He smiled and with careful aim, he lowered his number one fan onto his cock, groaning at the feeling of tight inner walls molding around his cock. He sat there, once Dean was fully seated, to allow him to adjust. 

He needed it too, while he had prepped and kept his plug in all day, Cas was just so big, he felt his hole stretch in a delicious burn, and his cock hardened further, if possible. “Fuck, Cas, you’re big.”

“You are too Dean.” Castiel grasped his cock through the panties, jerking him, the satin material gliding smoothly. “I’ve never bottomed for anyone, but with this, I might have to make an exception for you.” 

Another bucket list check, hell, maybe after today he could cross the whole damn thing on and die happy on the plane ride home.

With another chaste kiss, Castiel thrust up, forcing Dean up and then back down on his cock, both groaning at the feeling. “Good, so good, ride me, Dean, I want to feel you.” He pressed another button on his phone, turning his music back on. His favorite began to play.

“A study in rhythm and submission.” Perfect, just for this very moment. 

Dean raised himself, pressing his hands on Castiel’s chest, admiring the short, scruffy hair that was there. He remembered this song, the first one he ever practiced with on his first dildo. He knew this beat forward and backward, and it was a hell of a ride. Moving in time with the orchestral strings and the beat of the drums in the background, he rode Cas like there was no tomorrow.

He even did his signature trick of spelling his name with his hips, Cas sure seemed to like it. His necklace bounced on his chest as he rode with passion and lust, the hot waves of which rolled off his body and met with Castiel’s body heat, enveloping them both like a giant pair of wings.

He was in Heaven, with the man named after the angel of Thursday. 

Castiel moved in to nip and suckle on Dean’s flesh that came across his face. His hands wandered all over what was in front of him and he could feel Dean’s cock slapping against his stomach as he rode him, gasping and writhing in the utmost pleasure of the matter. How could this single man drive him this crazy? Sure, he had lovers before, more than a few in his current troupe of people, but Dean, oh Dean. He knew exactly what Castiel liked.

Call him narcissistic, but he loved those that could appreciate the almost…hedonistic beauty of his music. Taking Dean’s nipple into his mouth, he teased and suckled harshly, sure to leave a few hickies before the day was over with, his hand went to the hard cock between them, groping it and jerking it in opposite time of Dean’s bouncing.

The harmonious sounds of the moaning filled the room, going so well with the songs that played in the background. Maybe Castiel should have some vocals to his music, the moans of him and Dean would be wondrous. He chuckled in the back of his mind, he wasn’t sure his manager Michael would like to hear that. 

“Cas, Cas, I think I’m going to come.” 

Castiel closed his teeth on Dean’s nipple. “Not yet, I want you in need.”

“Fuck, please! Sir!”

He chuckled again, a dark tone deep in his throat. “I know you want it, be a good boy for me, you can do it, just a little longer.” 

Dean gasped, he could feel his inner spring tighten to a bursting point, he tried to hold in, tried to think of anything that would take him just a little bit away from the edge. Naked grandma, naked Sam, naked Sam and his naked boyfriend, Gabriel. Nothing was working! All he could see in his mind’s eyes was in this moment and how Castiel’s thick cock raked over every last shot nerve ending, setting it aflame with lust.

“Cas, sir! Please!” He begged. Cas grabbed his cheeks and yanked him into another kiss, when he pulled away he whispered to the dark, kiss bruised lips.

“Come, come for me.”

Feeling the spring in his gut violently snap in two, he let out a guttural moan, the hand on his cock refusing to slow down as he was milked for everything he was worth, he could feel droplets of his own seed hitting his chest, his hips and even a few tiny ones on the underside of his chin.

Castiel wasn’t far behind, and with a few more powerful thrusts, he too came, filling Dean with his warm seed. He thrust softly up, milking himself, Dean collapsed bonelessly exhausted on his shoulder, sweaty and spent.

“That was frickin’ awesome.” He panted, resting his arms on Castiel’s shoulders. “I should just barge in more often.”

With a chuckle, Castiel lay back, feeling his softening cock finally pull out of Dean’s ass, almost sad at the loss of heat and pleasure. “Didn’t my lesson teach you anything?”

Dean shook his head, sitting back on his thighs. “I’m afraid I’m a little hard-headed sir, I really need a few punishments, before the lesson sticks.” He flashed a toothy smile. “Character flaw I’m afraid.”

Pinching the still exposed nipple in front of him, Castiel smiled up at him. “Well, it’s a good thing you get to spend the entire day with me, yes? Plenty of time for more lessons.” 

Dean grinned and sighed happily. He couldn’t wait.


End file.
